phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Where's My Perry?
Where's My Perry? is the name of a Phineas and Ferb-themed spinoff game of the popular Disney Interactive game "Where's My Water?" featuring Perry the Platypus (aka "Agent P"). The game was released on June 28th, 2012 for Apple iOS systems as well as Android powered devices. Gameplay In Perry's attempts to reach the Organization Without a Cool Acronym's headquarters, he manages to get stuck. So, in order to help him out, you have to guide water through the game's various levels. "Where's My Perry?" keeps the familiar game mechanics of "Where's My Water?", challenging players to guide water with their fingers across the levels of game play. The game includes the addition of several "-inators", Dr. Doofenshmirtz's gadgets, which instantly turn a body of water into steam, ice or sludge, even a "Celebrate-inator" turning whatever is around into confetti. "Where's My Perry?" also features original voices from Phineas and Ferb, and animated outro scenes to create the game's unique storyline. Missions *'Mission 1' - An Agent I Can Trust *'Mission 2' - A Thousand Times Over *'Mission 3' - The Puppetmaster *'Mission 4' - The Fall of Major Monogram *'Mission 5' - A Platypus Never Forgets Secret Files Agents *'Mission 1' - "An Agent I Can Trust" **Agent B **Agent C **Agent Crocodile *'Mission 2' - "A Thousand Times Over" **Agent D **Agent E **Agent F *'Mission 3' - "The Puppetmaster" **Gary the Gander **Herman the Hedgehog **Agent K *'Mission 4' - "The Fall of Major Monogram" ** ** ** *'Mission 5' - "A Platypus Never Forgets" ** ** ** Doof-inators *'Mission 1' - An Agent I Can Trust **Babinator **Chicken-inator **Comb-inator Achievements # "An Agent I Can Trust" - Complete all level in 'An Agent I Can Trust'. # "A Thousand Times Over" - Complete all level in 'A Thousand Times Over'. # "The Puppetmaster" - Complete all level in 'The Puppetmaster'. # "The Fall of Major Monogram" - Complete all level in 'The Fall of Major Monogram'. # "Tri-Grome Mission 1" - You Tri-Gromed all level in 'An Agent I Can Trust'. # "Tri-Grome Mission 2" - You Tri-Gromed all level in 'A Thousand Times Over'. # "Tri-Grome Mission 3" - You Tri-Gromed all level in 'The Puppetmaster'. # "Tri-Grome Mission 4" - You Tri-Gromed all level in 'The Fall of Major Monogram'. # "Secret Agent" - You found your first secret file. # "Top Secret Agent" - You found 10 secret file. # "Super Secret Agent" - Find all of the secret file. # "Friend of Balloony" - You unlock a bonus level. # "Best Balloony Buddy" - Complete all bonus levels. # "Efficient Cut" - You cut the dirt with 2 fingers at once. # "Confidence" - You completed level 1-10 "Warning: Lasers Convert Water" with only 1 cut. # "Persistence" - You completed a level after retrying or more times # "Quick Finish" - Completed level 4-19 "Party Time" with a time bonus of 50 seconds or more. # "A Platypus Never Forgets" - Complete all level in 'A Platypus Never Forgets'. # "Tri-Grome Mission 5" - You Tri-Gromed all level in Background Information *There's dossiers of the other O.W.C.A. agents, and some of Doof's inators, which are unlocked in each of the levels. **The dossiers for both the agents and inators are in alphabetical order. *Balloony is featured in the bonus levels. *Swampy from "Where's My Water?" make cameos in the trailer. **A crudely drawn Swampy is seen drawn on the fence next to the tree in the Main Menu screen. *Mrs. Monogram's middle name is revealed at the end of Mission 5. *There is a hidden level, on the credits page, if you touch the rubber duck. Continuity *Second time a Major Monogram puppet is seen. ("Sci-Fi Pie Fly") Allusions Gallery WheresMyPerryTitlescreen.jpg IMG_0415-2-.png IMG_0418-1-.png IMG_0420-1-.png IMG_0416-1-.png IMG_0423-1-.png IMG 0505.PNG IMG 0506.PNG IMG 0507.PNG IMG 0492.PNG IMG 0501.PNG IMG 0500.PNG IMG 0482.PNG IMG 0478.PNG IMG 0481.PNG IMG 0483.PNG IMG 0490.PNG IMG 0489.PNG IMG 0488.PNG IMG 0487.PNG IMG 0486.PNG IMG 0485.PNG IMG 0484.PNG Where's My Perry email ad.jpg|Email ad for "Where's My Perry?" External link *Official website Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Real World games